Pavel et les problèmes
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Tout ce que Pavel désirait, c'était un peu de repos... Mais à Val, bonne chance pour avoir la paix lorsque les Guerriers de Val sont dans les parages.


**Juste un petit One-Shot drôle (enfin, normalement) et sans aucune logique sur ma série de jeux préférée. Au début, cela devait se conclure par une scène entre Pavel et Piers. Mais finalement...**

 **Disclaimer : évidemment je ne possède pas Golden Sun, sinon le quatrième opus serait déjà sorti. J'aimerais tellement savoir ce qui se passe après Golden Sun Obscure Aurore !**

* * *

 **Pavel et les problèmes.**

Ah ! Que Val était un charmant et agréable village ! Un endroit où il fait bon vivre en somme.

Enfin, vu de loin, surtout. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas oublier que les étrangers étaient interdits à Val. Du coup, aucun de ces visiteurs, déçu de ne pas pouvoir visiter ce mystérieux village, n'avait la moindre idée de ce qui s'y passait. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'est que dans cette bourgade vivaient les célèbrent Guerriers de Val, un groupe d'aventuriers qui...

Ben, en fait, personne ne comprenait exactement ce qu'avaient fait les Guerriers de Val. Les rumeurs racontaient qu'ils étaient à l'origine de l'activation des Phrases Élémentaires et donc, directement de la sauvegarde du monde qui, étonnamment, était en train de dépérir – parait-il.

Enfin, quoi qu'il soit, du fait que les Guerriers de Val avaient sauvé le monde, qui était apparemment en danger, cela faisait d'eux des héros. Donc ces fameux sauveurs ne pouvaient qu'être de courageux et fort...

« Pavel, ta sœur n'arrête pas de dire que Vlad ferait un meilleur chef que toi ! Viens m'aider à prendre ta défense, au lieu de rester là à rien faire. »

Contrairement à ce que criait Cylia à ses oreilles comme s'il était sourd, Pavel ne faisait pas « rien ». Il observait la cascade de Val, s'appuyant nonchalamment sur les barrières du pont suspendu. Il appréciait beaucoup cet endroit parce que, en temps normal, était calme. Mais bien sûr, ça c'était avant. Entre temps, les jeunes mystiques de Val, qui avaient quittés leur village il y a tant de temps, firent de merveilleuses rencontres et désormais cela faisait deux fois plus de problèmes à Val, avec quatre personnes indésirables.

Bon, il exagérait peut-être un peu. Il n'avait rien de personnel contre Sofia et Ivan – bien que ce dernier était bien trop semblable à Cylia, surtout au niveau du caractère farceur et embêtant. Il semblerait que Vlad ait de meilleurs goûts en terme de compagnons de voyage que lui – qui s'était encombré d'une jeune fille en pleine crise d'adolescente et d'un vieux qui se plaignait tout le temps d'être loin de la mer. Bon, d'accord, Piers ne _paraissait_ pas vieux mais puisqu'il n'avait jamais révélé son âge, et aussi parce que son groupe savait qu'il avait déjà vécu de nombreuses décennies, il était désigné comme vieux par Cylia et Lina. Oui, sa sœur pouvait se révéler très gentille dans ses paroles, et aussi dans ses gestes quand elle veut frapper Piers...

« Cylia, arrête de raconter des bêtises à mon frère ! Pavel, ne le prends pas mal, hein, mais Vlad est un bien meilleur meneur de groupe que toi.

— Pff, je suis sûre que tu dis ça parce que tu l'aimes, Lina !

— M-même pas vrai ! De toute façon, il est amoureux de Sofia.

— Oh, tu rougis ! C'est triste hein, l'amour non partagé ?

— T-tais-toi ! Tu sais que Pavel n'est pas amoureux de toi, n'est-ce pas ?

— M-même pas vrai ! Et arrête de ricaner, Lina ! Qui t'as dit que je suis amoureuse de ton frère ?

— Hé, hé, j'ai mes sources. »

Pavel était presque tenté de leur rappeler qu'il était là, histoire qu'elles ne parlent pas de lui comme s'il ne les entendait pas, mais se retenu de le faire. Avec de la chance, Lina et Cylia oublieraient sa présence et partiraient. Au pire, il pouvait les jeter dans la rivière.

... Bah, il ne pouvait quand même pas infliger ça à sa sœur. Même si cela ne le dérangeait nullement pour se débarrasser de Cylia. Cela ne serait après tout pas une grande perte, non ?

« De toute façon, tu devrais plutôt de préoccuper du compagnon de Vlad. Tu sais, le petit qui te ressemble et qui est aussi mystique de l'air.

— Tu veux parler d'Ivan de Vault ?

— C'est ça ! Je suis certaine qu'il en pince pour toi !

— Tu délires, Lina ! De toute façon, qu'est-ce qui te faire croire qu'il m'intéresse ?

— Oh aller, tu ne peux rien me cacher, Cylia ! »

Pavel prit deux secondes de réflexion avant de se décider à finalement quitter la tranquillité – enfin, du moins ce qu'il en restait depuis l'arrivée de Cylia et Lina... – en partant à l'opposé des deux jeunes filles, vers chez le vieux Thélos. Au moins, ne jamais se faire remarquer à cause de son silence avait parfois un certain intérêt puisque les deux filles ne virent même pas qu'il partait.

Pavel dépassa rapidement les escaliers menant à la demeure de Thélos – qui ressemblait à une étrange chaumière – et y entra. Oui, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'activité dans sa vie, au point d'aller rendre visite à Thélos. Et au moins le vieux savant était quelqu'un de relativement calme – enfin, normalement.

« Oh, Pavel, tu es venu me rendre visite ? »

Ah tiens, Thélos paraissait ravi de le revoir. Tellement qu'il semblait avoir légèrement rajeunis – légèrement, pas trop non plus.

« Tu tombes bien, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour écouter mes courtes et palpitantes explications très bien faites sur une de mes nouvelles théories ! Alors, ça commence avec un canard et un arbre... »

Pavel grimaça. Cela signifiait écouter ses longues et ennuyeuses explications que personne ne comprenait jamais. Vite, trouver une excuse pour partir d'ici...

« Euh... Je me suis trompé de maison. »

Voilà, cela fonctionnerait probablement. Après tout, tout le monde savait que Pavel se perdait régulièrement, non ?... Finalement, pas certain que cela fonctionne. Mais heureusement, avec l'âge, Thélos croyait plus ou moins tout ce qu'on lui disait, comme un grand-père ravi de revoir ses petits-enfants et prêt à tout pour les voir rester. Mais Pavel n'était pas le petit fils de Thélos – au plus grand bonheur de l'adolescent...

« Ah bon ? Dommage alors... Eh bien, tu repasses quand tu veux ! j'aurais toujours du temps libre pour ces jeunes curieux qui s'intéressent à l'Alchimie. »

Sauf que l'Alchimie, il en avait bien assez entendu parler avec leur voyage à travers tout Weyard. Alors il n'en fallut pas plus à Pavel avant de quitter la chaumière de Thélos et de partir à la recherche d'un endroit tranquille. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il aille vers le centre du village : il avait entendu par Garet – qui parlait très fort – que lui et Vlad y allaient en compagnie d'Ivan pour « faire des achats », sans doute inutiles, comme toujours avec les amis d'enfance de Lina.

Et connaissant Piers, celui-ci devait probablement être près de la maison au bord de la rivière où Pavel avait failli se noyer, quelques années auparavant. Et comme Pavel ne voulait pas se taper des longues histoires de Piers concernant les « bonheurs » immenses et infinis de la mer, hors de question d'aller par là. Du coup...

Il prit une décision important et retourna près du pont suspendu, espérant que Lina et Cylia ne le remarquent pas une nouvelle fois pendant qu'il passait près d'elle. Comme attendu, elles n'étaient pas parties, toujours en grande discussion.

« Je te dis que Garet est amoureux de Sofia !

— Mais non ! De toute façon, elle aime Vlad ! Garet n'aura qu'à se trouver une copine dans le reste de Weyard ! Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un qui peut le plaire et vice versa !... Ou peut-être pas.

— Comment peux-tu savoir qu'elle aime Vlad, et qui te dit qu'il l'aime en retour ?

— Ha, j'aimerai bien qu'il ne l'aime pas en retour, mais bon...

— Oh, que c'est triste... »

Pourtant Cylia ne paraissait nullement attrister par cette annonce, avec un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

« Alors Lina, ça fait quoi de savoir que son amour n'est pas partagée ?

— Arrête de sourire, Cylia ! Ce n'est absolument pas drôle ! »

Discrètement – c'est-à-dire comme à son habitude, d'une manière naturel et pourtant pas du tout discrète – Pavel réussit à passer devant Lina et Cylia sans qu'elles ne s'en aperçoivent, à son plus grand bonheur.

Enfin en territoire neutre – c'est-à-dire loin de ses coéquipiers ou du groupe de Vlad – Pavel fit quelque chose de très inattendu et se dirigea vers l'église de Val. Église était peut-être un mot un peu fort puisqu'il s'agissait juste d'une simple petite bâtisse de pierre, surtout là pour empêcher les habitants de Val d'aller vers le Temple du Sol – ce qui s'était révélé souvent très inutile, comme lorsque Vlad, Garet et Lina avaient réussi à échapper à la vigilance d'un prête pour passer par l'unique accès menant au Mont Alpha... Ils n'étaient vraiment pas doués dans ce village pour garder des secrets.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Pavel, extrêmement désespéré et à la recherche d'un endroit paisible, entra dans l'église. Il aurait pu aller chez le maire – mais comme Garet était de cette famille, pas sûre qu'aller dans l'endroit où vivait sa famille soit une bonne idée, surtout lorsqu'on connaissait sa sœur ainée – ou même chez Dora et Kyle, les parents de Vlad, mais par un extrême hasard, il avait décidé d'aller à église, histoire de prier un peu. Prier pour quoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Sans doute pour avoir un peu de paix loin d'individus indésirables.

À sa grande surprise, une unique personne se trouvait dans l'église, et ce n'était même pas un prête. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en être heureux mais l'unique personne présente dans l'église était Sofia, l'unique fille du groupe de Vlad ainsi que leur mystique de l'eau qui, du coup, devait avoir eu beaucoup de travail avec Vlad et Garet, qui formaient un très bon duo d'incapables qui arrivaient toujours à se blesser dans n'importe quelle situation.

Pavel ne savait toujours pas comment Garet et Vlad avaient faits pour se blesser alors qu'ils jouaient près du champ de fleur de la sœur de Garet. C'était un des grands mystères de son enfance, sans doute...

En entendant un visiteur dans l'église, Sofia s'interrompit dans ses prières au Tout-Puissant et redressa la tête, surprise de voir Pavel qui avançait vers les premiers bancs, ceux les plus proches de l'autel des prêtres.

« Pavel ? C'est étonnant de te voir ici. Tu es venu prier ? »

Pour toute réponse à ces questions aux tons de surprises, Pavel haussa les épaules et prit place près de Sofia. Ils restèrent en silence quelques secondes, avant que le plus âgé ne prenne la parole :

« Tu pries souvent à l'église ? »

Sofia confirma d'un hochement de tête.

« Tous les jours. »

Il y répondit en hochant la tête à son tour.

Elle devait vraiment être fatiguée de ses coéquipiers pour venir prier dans une église si souvent. Pavel était très heureux que Vlad et Garet ne soient pas dans son équipe, il ne les aurait sans doute pas supportés très longtemps, contrairement à Ivan et Sofia qui paraissaient avoir beaucoup de patience.

Il continua ses questionnements à la jeune mystique de l'eau.

« Tu as une raison particulière de prier ? »

Sofia leva la tête aux plafonds quelques secondes, en pleine réflexion, avant de répondre honnêtement en souriant doucement :

« Oui. Que Garet, Vlad et Ivan apprennent enfin à rester loin des dangers.

— C'est bien ce que je me disais. »

Il pourrait peut-être prier pour que Lina, Cylia et Piers arrêtent d'avoir des idées folles comme vouloir repartir voyager à travers tout Weyard...

Il faudrait qu'il vienne plus souvent ici pour profiter du calme de cet endroit, tiens. Aucune chance que Lina, Cylia ou n'importe qui d'autre vienne le chercher ici.

« On est vraiment bien ici. »

Sans personne pour le déranger. Surtout que, connaissant Vlad et les autres, ça ne durerait pas.

« Monsieur le prête, on a besoin de vous ! »

Subitement, les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement sur Vlad et Ivan qui soutenaient un Garet blessé, comme s'ils sortaient tous trois d'un dangereux combat contre un monstre malfaisant...

« On se promenait sur la place du village quand Garet a trébuché et qu'il a foncé dans la Pierre de Psynergie. Évidemment, c'est lui qui s'est retrouvé blessé et pas le caillou de Psynergie... J'crois qu'il est peut-être borgne du coup, puisqu'il a mal à l'œil. Vous pensez que ça peut se soigner ? Oh tiens, Pavel et Sofia ! Vous allez bien ? Vous n'auriez pas vu un prête dans les environs par hasard ? »

... ou qu'ils se blessaient accidentellement d'une manière très pathétique.

Pavel soupira. Il détestait quand il avait raison. Si cela continuait ainsi, il allait déménager dans la Toundra. Personne n'allait le trouver là-bas, n'est-ce pas ?

. . .

Loin de là, assit au bord de la rivière tandis qu'il observait, admiratif, la cascade d'eau, Piers sourit.

Il était heureux.

Il avait enfin trouvé un endroit où Lina et Cylia ne viendraient pas le déranger !

Finalement, Val pouvait être paisible, quand on savait chercher les bons coins.

Et qu'on ne trainait pas trop avec Pavel...


End file.
